


熏鱼｜浴室

by Biot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot
Relationships: 李昇勋/金秦禹
Kudos: 3





	熏鱼｜浴室

“我可以和你一起洗澡吗？”李昇勋从后面搂住金秦禹的腰，手从宽松的家居服里伸入，顺着两侧腰线向上，带过的每一处都像着了火似的发烫，继续向上探索，是突起的肩胛骨，流水般完美的线条，向前探去摸向两个小点，还未开始揉捏手被一把抓住

“洗澡就洗澡，怎么还动手动脚，流氓吗你？”金秦禹正常的音调掩藏着很容易就被发现的颤音，涨红的面色，滚烫的耳廓，身下的性器被撩拨得已经半抬了头，顶端的分泌物似乎已经湿了半条裤子，害羞中又带着苦恼，才多久就已经那么敏感，以后可怎么办

“不，我只对你流氓”李昇勋转身抱起金秦禹，把腿架在腰间，小小的一只就被紧紧圈在怀里，略显慌张的少年环住了自己的脖颈，软软的样子想让人发了狠地去欺负

穿过走廊来到卫生间，洗手台的大理石偏冷，抽出一只手拿毛巾垫了上去才放心把金秦禹放上去，脖子上的手一直挂着，腿也不肯放下，像是黏在了身上，李昇勋也这么由着他，浴室的暖光灯打在少年身上迷得让人移不开眼，那双闪烁的大眼里似乎装进了整条银河，是他的小漂亮

“我可以亲你吗？”慢慢凑近嘴唇，是一个适合亲吻的角度，鼻尖的触碰，朦朦胧胧又似亲非亲，呼出的热气全都撒在对方脸上，只差一个撅嘴的动作

“好

金秦禹笑着先吻了上去，先轻轻舔一下昇勋的嘴唇，很顺利地就过了牙关，找到来回躲藏的舌尖咬一口，再慢慢地吮着，是很温柔的吻，也是温柔的人

李昇勋手抵着镜子把范围缩小，圈在怀中加深了这个吻，带满情欲，一只手从下而上解开扣子，露出挺立的两点，开始大力地揉捏，金秦禹疼得倒吸了口气，还未皱紧眉头又差点叫出声，在不知觉的情况下李昇勋已经顺利地伸进宽松的家居裤一把握住自己抬头的性器

“湿了一片，那么快就不行了？”用柔软的指腹在顶端打着圈抚摸，触电般神奇的快感直传到大脑，抑制了许久的金秦禹还是没忍住出了声，反应过来后觉得丢人极了就靠在昇勋怀里迟迟不肯抬头，其实手头的小动作不停，快速地解开皮带拉下拉链伸进裤头然后一把抓起李昇勋快抬上天的阴茎笑眯眯看着他

“你不也是，李次长”

“因为我想你想得紧啊”他恶趣味地朝掌心顶了两下，脸皮薄的少年一句话都说不出来

手往下滑去，把玩了几下囊袋又向着更深处摸索，硬是在窄小的股缝里挤出条道，在褶皱的来回摩擦，不自觉的收缩夹紧了手指又放松

“这处想我吗？嗯？”肩上手指的力度突然加深了不少，李昇勋笑着亲了他一下然后开始脱衣服，勃起的阴茎也随着裤子的脱下跟着抖动了几下，粗大得很，让金秦禹害羞得别过头，脱光后的昇勋三两下也帮他扒拉个精光

两具光裸的身体，两个相爱的人，不知是什么念头，金秦禹格外想抱着现在的昇勋，就借着洗手台的高度一下扑到他的怀里，勾紧了腰，在耳边小声地说上一句“昇勋我喜欢你”

这句话像是在挠心底的痒痒，整个人都变得麻酥酥，李昇勋迫不及待地托着他的屁股走进淋浴间，就算这短短的几步路也不忘捏一下别名“金柯基”有弹性的翘臀

打开花洒，调了几次达到适宜的水温才敢完全跨进去，深怕怀里的人着凉，先用水打湿背脊，手顺着椎骨往下摸到脊椎尾，最后滑到小穴，却也不进去，只在周围抚摸按压，甚至进了一点又滑出来，粉嫩的甬道探出点头继而缩了回去，金秦禹痒得在他身上蹭啊蹭啊，眯着眼哼哼唧唧的样子，就更加不想快点开始，变着法的刺激，终于是把金秦禹惹急了眼对着肩膀就咬上一口，一时的疼痛发出“嘶”的一声，李昇勋扩张也不继续做了，分开饱满的臀瓣直接插了进去

怀中的人咬紧了牙关还是抵不过这硕大粗长的性器一次性捅进去带来的仿佛撕裂般的痛楚，眼眶本就在打转的泪外加上委屈，一下爆发出来在肩头哭得直抽噎

这一下把李昇勋吓到了，才反应到自己的过分又内疚得不行，可这进也不是出也不是，只得由着发胀的下身在里面稍微待会

“我痛的啊……你…你不能轻点进去吗？我不就咬了你一口嘛”委屈的小朋友哭得上气不接下气，安慰的亲亲也不要，是赌气了

相反李昇勋憋笑得很是辛苦，他真的太喜欢这种委屈成一团的金秦禹了，是奶气满分啊，倒了点顺滑液手里，仔仔细细地在撑开的小穴周围涂抹着，连半截露在的阴茎都涂上了，试探性地动了几下，发现没有刚才那么干涩后大幅度地开始抽插，却也注意了尺度，缓缓没入再抽出，褶皱一点点被撑开又聚拢，习惯以后的抽噎声渐渐停了，却还是傲娇地不讲话

“宝宝不生气了好吗？我知道错了，以后一定会温柔的”李昇勋转过头亲亲他微红的耳垂，又亲了亲脸颊，等待着答复

“那你以后不准再欺负我了”别别扭扭地回答也是很可爱

借着墙的支撑抵着金秦禹，垫了一只手为了不冷着后背，架着两条腿放在腰间，扩张做好后下身开始迅速又猛烈地抽插，与方才的温柔截然不同，每一下都那么用力，像是要紧紧融合在一起，在滚烫的甬道里横冲直撞，分泌出许多透明的液体，拉出源源不断的丝甚至翻出粉红的肉，顶得金秦禹连喘息都来不及只得李昇勋把气度给他，一阵阵低吟带着颤音在耳边扑开，都是一种致命的诱惑

“不行了……昇勋你慢点，我要射了”他抖得厉害，在快乐的临界值，李昇勋反而加了速，金秦禹在克制不住地娇喘声中释放了出来

花洒的水，肉体之间的碰撞完美得交织在一起，都是令人幸福害羞的声音

在欲望世界里朦胧的少年不知觉地在李昇勋的脖颈留下许多青紫的咬痕，后背上的抓痕还有肿了的双唇

抽插的速度到了一个顶峰，李昇勋低吼着射了精，怀中的少年连着出了两次精，倒在肩头连背都直不起来

动作慢了下来，只一下一下慢慢地，插进最深处，如果可以甚至想融在一起，成为一个个体，李昇勋拉着金秦禹的手向下摸他们的结合处，没有一丝缝隙，紧紧地黏连

“你知道这是什么吗？”亲了一下少年半眯的双眼

怀中的金秦禹摇了摇头，回吻了一下李昇勋的额头

“这是我和你最美好的负距离”


End file.
